The Mysterious Fighters
by Saturn Fire
Summary: Capter 4 is up. 4 mysterious gils show up at the dojo two swordsmen and two ninja. Please R
1. Swordsmanship and Rice Balls

Saturn: Hello there, How are you? Well I'm not going to say much just a few words. First is, I, Saturn Fire doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin, but I do own Neko Ryo and my friend Advena owns Koteni Tsuki. Second is that I hope you like this fic and R&R it. Please, Please, thank you sooooo much if you do. Sorry if I seem rude about that, but its just no one reads and reviews this but my closest friends Sniff, Sniff. Well here is the story for you Ja ne! Hope you come back to read more.  
  
The Mysterious Fighters  
Chapter One:  
Swordsmanship and Rice Balls  
  
Kenshin is in town getting tofu for Miss. Kaoru. On the way back he walked by the Akabeko, than stopped. "I wonder?" Looking back at the Akabeko. "Oh well", he than continue walking back to the dojo. "Miss Kaoru, I'm back with the tofu, that I am."  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru runs out to meet Kenshin. "Your back! What took you so long?" She than notices a worried look on his face. "What's wrong? You look worried about some thing?"  
  
Not paying attention to Kaoru, Kenshin replied. "What? Oro? Oh ya, It's nothing, that it is not." But an aging thought still in the back of his head. "What was that felling at the Akabeko?"  
  
~ The seen goes back to the Akabeko ~  
  
"So sister we finally find the Battousai"  
  
"Yes we have Neko. Sell we go meet him now?" (Cheery like)  
  
"No let's wait a little longer, Koteni, that we shall"  
  
"Do you two need anything else? Want to try our special?" asked one of the waitresses.  
  
"No thank you Tae. We are fine thank you. Well sister, we must be going now. Thank you for the food Tae. Ready Koteni?"  
  
"Hai, Se you latter Tae, Ja ne"  
  
"It was nice seeing you again Tae. Hope to see soon."  
  
"Same here, it was good seeing you two again also." Tie waves to them as they head out of the Akabeko and headed to the Kamiya Kashin dojo.  
  
~ Back to the dojo ~  
  
Kenshin looks up from cooking. "Miss Kaoru, Yahiko are you two expecting anyone?'  
  
"No Kenshin, why?" Asked Miss Kaoru.  
  
"Will you please finish dinner for me than Miss Kaoru. Someone or something is coming, that there is."  
  
"Kaoru cooking ha!" Yahiko was saying while tumbling over with laughter.  
  
" Oh leave me alone Yahiko!" Kaoru then knocked him in the head with a frying pan.  
  
Kenshin walks out to see how it was. He soon sees two women coming up to the dojo. "What business do you have here Mandamus"  
  
One of them had long brown hair that went to her waste in a pony tell. Her eyes were orange with cat slits. She was wearing an outfit similar to Kenshin, but her pants were blue green with a light blue top' with the sleeves a little bit smaller. The other lady had green eyes like the other, and her hair was down that went just pass her shoulders. She was wearing a ninja outfit. It was a long skirt that had slits on both sides just above the knee, and the top was long sleeves but the sleeve were lass along with the top cut in a V. Her colors were dark green for the skirt and the top, but there was at lest one inch of light green on the rim of the skirt, sleeves, and bottom of the shirt. Both were caring kimonos one blue and the other green.  
  
"You're the Battousai I assume. I'm Neko Ryu," said the lady with the brown hair. "You have seen me before. This is my sister Koteni Tsuki. (Not blood related)." She than pointed to the one who was wearing the green outfit.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you Miss. Ryu and Miss. Tsuki, And I'm no longer the Battousai, I'm just Kenshin Himura. What do you want?"  
  
"I'm here to challenge you Battousai the man slayer. We have a score to settle. So now you know, lets battle."  
  
"All right as you wish Miss. Ryu, are you the only one I'll be fighting today?"  
  
"Yes, of course not, she has no wishes to fight you, just I. And I'll win guaranteed that. I thought I said let's battle." Neko than walks to Koteni and hands her the Kimono. She than got into her fighting stances, Kenshin did the same. "Now lets see if you're as good as before." Neko than pulls out her sword than strikes. Just in time Kenshin pulls his out to block her attack. All of the sudden you see Kenshin with a really surprised looked on his face.  
  
"You have a reverse-blade sword also?"  
  
"What? Is there a problem with that? You're not the only one that fight with one. I can use a regular Japanese sword instead."  
  
"No this is perfectly fine with me. Just didn't thought another person wouldn't be carrying around a reveres-blade just like me." Kenshin than pulls his sword towards him than pushes, causing Neko to step back.  
  
The battle went on and on. It was a fierce battle between the two swords man. Both were equally matched. Kenshin would attack and Neko would block, and reveres with. "Ryu-tsui-sen" screamed Kenshin attacking with the ryu-tsui-sen. Which just barely missed her. "Ha you missed Battousai"  
  
"Wow sister may actually be right about winning against the Battousai after all." Koteni said to her self, while watching the battle.  
  
"What did I tell you Battousai? I'll beat you and win this duel!"  
  
Breathing heavily Kenshin said something under his breath. "Wow, she has gotten better then last time. A hole lot better than I thought she would."  
  
"What's wrong Battousai? Want to stop?"  
  
"I. Will. Not. Loose to you. that easily Miss. Ryu."  
  
"Ha, no one has beaten the Dragon yet, But once. And that was a long time ago. You will not be the first after those long years."  
  
"Kenshin! Have you figured out who it was for?" Kaoru was saying while stepping out of the dojo. "Kenshin!"  
  
"What's wrong Kaoru? Gasp! Kenshin!" Screamed Yahiko.  
  
"Ha Yahiko? Stay back!" Kaoru was pulling Yahiko back to herself.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin turned his head to see what was all the fuss. "Miss. Kaoru, Yahiko!" Suddenly Kenshin feels something against his nick.  
  
"Ah, you have gotten distracted I see. Since you are now occupied with something else, lets finish this latter. I want to fight you at you very best and with your full attention. I can tell, you were holding back."  
  
"All right Miss. Ryu than will be beater for every one also. Besides I could tell you were holding back at the same time."  
  
"So you were paying moor attention after all."  
  
"May we please stay for dinner?" asked Koteni from behind Neko.  
  
"All right, seens it seems that you two know Kenshin and wont do any thing to halm us yet," answered Kaoru.  
  
"OH! Yay thank you. May we also stay for the night at lest, please."  
  
"Well I don't see a problem with that. I'm Kaoru Kamiya by the way and this is Yahiko Miyojin. (Pointing at a kid with a yellow and green kimono) May I ask you names?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I was being rood for not telling you. I'm Koteni Tsuki and this is Neko Ryu. We appreciate you letting us to stay here for the night."  
  
"Well your welcome Koteni. Oh one thing, can you please don't fight? Even thow I thing you most likely won't." Kaoru was looking at Neko while asking that. Neko gave a graceful nod.  
  
All of them than went to the kitchen to eat dinner. There was rice balls and miso soup. "Kaoru" made half of the food. Both Koteni and Neko grabbed a bad looking rice ball. Koteni than tacks a bit out of it.  
  
"Wow this is great!" Said Koteni. Every one looked at her knowing that the one she just ate was Miss. Kaoru's. Kaoru than started jumping up and down. Neko then takes a bit. Neko not liking it gave out a funny expression handing it to Koteni, while Kaoru is still jumping. Every one was laughing at Neko. Neko gave an evil glare to every one especially to Kenshin for the laughing. Koteni now currently eating the "delouses" rice ball glops on to Neko.  
  
"May I please be excused and take a bath." Asked Neko.  
  
"Shore. Yahiko can you please get the hot tub ready for her?" Said Miss Kaoru, " Would you like a clean pare of cloths?"  
  
"Shore, why not. All I have with me is my blue kimono," Answered Neko. Looks at her arm, "Will you please glump off."  
  
"It's ready miss." Said Yahiko  
  
"Thanks little Yahiko."  
  
Yahiko glares at Neko  
  
Neko gets up to go to the hot tub. "Oh Koteni can you please bring me the clothes wean Kaoru gets back with them."  
  
"Hai sis. I will," Saying will staffing rice balls in her mouth. Noticing the one she just grabbed was neater then the others. She takes a bit out of it. "Yak! This one is discussing!" She throws it behind her hitting Kaoru in the face, how was walking behind her. Every one Sweet droops.  
  
"You. you... hate Kenshin's cooking." Yahiko was saying will braking out in laughter. Kenshin takes his sword out and hitting Yahiko upside the head with the handle, than proceeding eating his miso soup. The night continued as it is.  
  
~*~ note: Just redid this chapter, to make it sound better (I hope) To mansion some thing that was in one of the reviews; Kenshin dose fight in front of the dojo, but its not quite out side of it ether. I just couldn't explain it well enough. You can actually tell if Neko is out of breath also, but you do have a good point. So I made it seem like she was this time. To let you know I have the whole entire series of this anime so I know Kenshin very well. I'm making him more like the English forson. I believe that people make Kenshin do to much of staff like; that I am, or that I do. Well that all I have to say. Ja ne!  
  
Saturn Fire 


	2. Paint Job?

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, but I do own Neko Ryu. Koteni Tsuki is my friend's character. Hope you enjoy this chapter and if you haven't reread the first chapter since 1/16/03, please read it. The chapter is better then before. Thank you!  
  
The Mysterious Fighters  
  
Chapter Two  
Paint Job?  
  
The next morning Neko Wakes up early. Looking around before getting up she sees Koteni sprawled out over the flow. Neko silently gets up, "Aaaaaah!" Thad! While Neko was getting up Koteni glumped on to her lag.  
  
"Koteni!" She looks behind her and sees a big grin on her face.  
  
"Aa all right," knowing just what Neko going to say. Koteni lets go of her lag. (Happens all the time.)  
  
"Thank you," she then walks out of the room. It was still dark out and everyone still asleep. Neko walks around the house and the dojo.  
  
Back in the room Koteni was sitting up thinking. "Poor Neko, this isn't helping her at all." She said a few minuets after Neko left.  
  
Neko stopped outside a door. She than steps forward to open it and stop when her hand touches the door. Standing that way for about two minuets then continued her walk. After walking she sits in the dojo.  
  
"Captain Sagara! Captain Sagara is alive!" Sanosuke runs in the dojo screaming thinking Kenshin is in there. "How are you?" pointing at Neko. "Aaaaaah! What's this"  
  
You then see Koteni glumped on Sano. Sano freaking out trying to get her off.  
  
"Neko!" Koteni starts rubbing her head up and down. When she glumped on Sano she thought he was Neko  
  
"Neko? Who is Neko?" Sano asked confused.  
  
"I'm Neko. Koteni I'm over here," saying while getting up.  
  
Blink, Blink. Koteni then looks up seeing Sano. "I.I'm sorry," she let go then ran behind Neko.  
  
Hearing a scream Kenshin runs to the dojo. "Sano what's wrong? I heard you screaming, that I did."  
  
"Oh, Kenshin its you. I thought that she was you so I came to tell you the news."  
Sano, I'm sorry that we scared you we'll be going now." Neko then left eht dojo with Koteni close behind.  
  
"Who were they, Kenshin?"  
  
"That was Neko Ryu and Koteni Tsuki. By the way what is your good news?"  
  
"It's Captain Sagara! He's alive! Some how he got away and never came back. Now he's back!"  
  
"That great, Sano, that it is."  
  
"I'm really embarrass," mansion Koteni while they were walking back to their room.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You're not the only one." She then looks at Koteni. They both start to laugh.  
  
Latter that morning every one sat around the table eating breakfast. (that Kaoru cooked) Koteni chowing down on it. Everyone looking at her funny, but Kaoru who had a smile on her face.  
  
"I can't believe you like ugly's cooking."  
  
"Yahiko she can like any thing she wants and how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not ugly!" said Kaoru.  
  
"How can she like the missy's food?"  
  
"Sano!" Kaoru starts throwing stuff at him.  
  
"Well thank you for the food miss Kaoru. We'll be going to train now. Come Koteni, we are falling behind."  
  
"Hai, hai" Koteni thanks Kaoru for the food then followed Neko. That afternoon went on like a regular day at the Kamiya Dojo. Kenshin cleaning, Yahiko training under Kaoru, and Sanosuke left to visit Captain Sagara.  
  
"Good, good now lets see it again Koteni."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Great now my tern. Please tell me what I do rang."  
  
"Right," said Koteni watching Neko for flaws. After training they got cleaned up and went to visit everyone.  
"Well, good afternoon Neko, Koteni. You both look great," complimented Kaoru.  
  
"Well thank you. Hehe," Koteni said cheery. She looked at Neko who was embarrassed, then bumped her to make her say something.  
  
"I'm going back to the room now and change," Neko left to the room.  
  
"Neko? She always like this when people compliment her," mansion Koteni to Kaoru.  
  
"Oh, okay, well I would like to ask you if you and Neko help Kenshin watch the dojo?"  
  
"All right," she then gives out a grin. "May I ask were you are going?"  
  
"Just to give the lessons outside the dojo."  
  
"Okay"  
  
Kaoru left soon after talking to Koteni. After, Neko came back out with her training close. She walks into the dojo seeing Koteni looking around. They then both grin at each other.  
  
"What's going on ladies?" asked Kenshin coming in the dojo. Neko then pulls out some rope. "Oro!" Before Kenshin know it, the two was tying him up. After words Neko and Koteni then pull out cans of paint out of know were. Before they start painting the dojo Yahiko walks in.  
  
"Kenshin." Yahiko stops in surprise when he sees the two and Kenshin tied up in middle of the flow.  
  
"Oh, Yahiko. Nice to see you," said Neko in a very disturbing voice.  
  
"Ah, yes?"  
  
"How about you be on our good side."  
  
"What do you mean about that?" Yahiko said while slowly moving backwards.  
  
"We are going to paint the dojo a blue-green, little Yahiko," said Koteni  
  
"I'm not going to help you, and don't call me little!"  
  
"We won't call you little," said Koteni  
  
"If not I'll tell Tsubome that you like her," continued Neko  
"H.How do you know of Tsubome?"  
  
"I jest know things"  
  
"All right I'll do it." So the three started to paint the dojo. Once they were about finish Megumi comes in.  
  
"Sir Ken, what happened?" she run to Kenshin and unties him. "Who are thesis people?" Pointing to Koteni and Neko.  
  
"They're old friends, that they are."  
  
"Then why were you tied up and, and the dojo it's, it's getting painted."  
  
"Oh they're just having fun that they are," Kenshin gives a big smile.  
  
"Sister why didn't He rat on us." Asked Koteni to Neko.  
  
"He has always been like that sister." Answered Neko.  
  
Kenshin and Megumi left the dojo to eat. The just left the continuing painting. Finally they finish the dojo just in time. About an hour after finishing the painting, Kaoru came home.  
  
"Oh Kaoru I.I didn't do anything," said Yahiko, than ran off.  
  
"What did he mean about that?" Kaoru she than walks into the dojo. "Wha. What happened here." Koteni and Neko were sitting in middle of the room, both with grins on their faces.  
  
"Do you like it? It was too plan for us," said Koteni.  
  
Kaoru Just stood there in shock.  
  
~*~  
  
Hoped you enjoy this chapter and it made you laugh. Please review this. Thank you! 


	3. More Fighters?

Saturn Fire here I do not own Ruruni Kenshin but I do own Neko Ryu. Koteni Tsuki, Jessie Kaiba, and Aiko Natsume belong to each of my friends that rapesent them selfs.  
  
**The Mysterious Fighters  
Chapter 3  
More Fighters?**  
  
It's been about a week since the paint job. Kaoru is still getting use to it. Her dojo was blue-green.  
  
"Maybe this will bring more students," Kaoru thought to herself. The color sure was interesting then the other dojos in town.  
  
"Kaoru? Are you still made about the dojo?" asked Koteni, peeking in the dojo.  
  
"It's all right Koteni. It can possibility get moor students to come now."  
  
"Are... are you sure? I know I like it better." Koteni worried look changed to a cheery look. "Goulash!!"  
  
"What the? What's that and were did that come from?" Asked Kaoru.  
  
Not paying attention Koteni left the dojo. Looking behind her she then runs into Sano. She looks up and they both see eye to eye.  
  
"Aaaaaah?" Sano then ran away.  
  
"Bye, bye," Koteni waves to Sano who ran out of sight.  
  
"What was that all about?" Asked Neko coming around the corner. Koteni then looks at Neko and grins. "Are you scaring poor Sano again?" She then posed for a minute. "Your having too much fun Sis. Lets go train shell we."  
  
"Hai?" Koteni starts skipping to the room.  
  
Latter that day Neko was waiting out side the dojo. She seemed to be waiting for something.  
  
"They're not here yet? It's about time isn't is? I was having too much fan and almost forgot about them," said Koteni. About five minutes after, Koteni and Neko suddenly see two shadows coming towards them.  
  
"Oro, Not more," said Kanshin coming out of the dojo seeing the same thing. Neko stood up and walked to the shadows. They slowly came in view to Neko.  
  
"Aiko, Jessie! I'm glad to see you." Neko ran to both of them and gave them hugs.  
  
"I haven't seen Neko like this not sense... Back then," Kenshin thought to himself while watching Neko. Neko was so happy to see those two. Jessie is a swordsman and Aiko a ninja same as Neko and Koteni.  
  
"Your finally here!" Koteni ran up to Aiko and glumped her, after to Jessie.  
  
"Wow! How long has it been now? A month, two?" Asked Neko.  
  
"About three months," answered Jessie.  
  
Aiko Natsume has light brown hair with dark green eyes. Her outfit was similar to Kotenis but yet different. The top was the same but the sleeves were shorter. The skirt went to her knee and looks like a schoolgirl skirt. The color though for Aiko was Black with dark violet for the rims.  
  
Jessie Kaiba has light brown hair that was short, to her shoulders. Her eyes a nice green, brown. Her pants are like Neko but a dark violet. The top on the other hand was more like Yahikos, but instead a solid dark lavender. Just the same as Neko and Koteni, they travel together. With out any exact destination.  
  
"Hay, Aiko, lets duel." Koteni said while getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"All right."  
  
Aiko and Koteni then start to fight. Koteni suddenly disappear. Then you see Aiko bending down with a sweep, knocking Koteni down. Yet it wasn't for long, she jumps back up to her feet. Aiko then seen from the air, Koteni steps to the side. The battle went on like this for about a half of an hour. Everyone watching very entertain.  
  
"Hum, were did Neko go?" Asked Yahiko.  
  
"Great, she's going to do it again," Mentioned Jessie.  
  
"Do what?" Asked Kaoru.  
  
"You'll see," answered Jessie  
  
All of the sudden you see Neko with a big grin on her face. Holding above her head was a table.  
  
CRAK! Neko knocked the table over Aiko head. The table is now broken in two.  
  
"Hehe, Now how many times has it been now," said Neko.  
  
"Oh rats, I gees you got me again."  
  
"Hay Kaoru, Is it all right if these two stay with us?" asked Neko  
  
"Sure why not. I'm going to get dinner ready."  
  
"Oh man why can't Kenshin cook?" complained Yahiko.  
  
"I would but I'm going to town to get some more rice, that I am," said Kenshin putting his hand on Yahinko's shoulder.  
  
"Then I'll come!"  
  
"No you stay here Yahiko and help Miss. Kaoru. Besides I need time to think." Kenshin then left.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, this is Jessie Kaiba and Aiko Natsume..."  
  
Interrupting Koteni, Neko asks, "May we use you dojo to train?"  
  
"Why not, go a head," answered Kaoru.  
  
"Thank you!" All four of them said at once.  
  
Kaoru heads to the kitchen to cook. Sano went to the clinic to see Megumi. Yahiko outside playing with Ayame and Suzume. The four fighters were in the dojo. Kenshin is in town getting some rice. Latter Kenshin gets back.  
  
"Uncle Ken! Uncle Ken!" Ayame and Suzume run up to Kenshin.  
  
"Hay, you two. How about you go tell Miss Kaoru I'm back along with Yahiko, will you."  
  
"Okay! Yahiko lets go tell Aunt Kaoru that Uncle Ken's back." The two little girls dragging Yahiko to he Kitchen. "This why!"  
  
"I'm coming," said Yahiko stopping the two girls from dragging him.  
  
"Uncle Ken's back!"  
  
"Great, did he have the rice?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"Right here, that it is."  
  
"Kenshin! Will you tell everyone that dinner is almost ready." Asked Kaoru  
  
"Did I hear that dinner is ready?" Sano said after just getting back from the clinic with Megumi. "Oh the fax is here as well."  
"Well there should be enough for Megumi also."  
  
Kenshin already left to tell everyone. Arriving at the dojo, he watched until the bout was finish.  
  
"Dinner is almost ready, that it is."  
  
"All right, Great! I'm starving," said Koteni to what Kenshin just said.  
  
"Your always starving after training," mentioned Aiko.  
  
"Well that's true," said Jessie laughing slightly.  
  
Kenshin then went to get some water ready for the laundry and for washing up before they eat. Neko went to the room before every one else. She sees a rose with a note. It was address to her.  
  
To Neko: A Red Rose For the Dragon.  
  
"Hum, sweet smell," said Neko under her breath. Everyone is now just getting in.  
  
"A rose ha?" said Aiko giving Neko a huge.  
  
"Yap."  
  
They then all head out to wash up after changing. Everyone is now gathered around the table to eat.  
  
"To worn you Kaoru cooking is really bad."  
  
"Yahiko it's not! It's highly delicious."  
  
"While thank you Koteni."  
  
"Your welcome Kaoru," Koteni then start scuffing down some riceballs.  
  
"You look nice miss," said Sanosuke to Jessie who was wearing a red kimono.  
  
"Thank you, but this isn't mine its Neko's. I need to go shopping."  
  
Jessie was wearing one of Neko's kimonos and Aiko was wearing a yellow kimono of Koteni's.  
  
"Oh Kaoru, Caption Sagara supposed to be here tomorrow. I want you to meet him, You too Kenshin."  
  
"Sounds fine to me, that it does," Kenshin gives Sano a friendly smile.  
  
After dinner Sano and Megumi went home taking the girls home. (Ayame and Suzume) Kenshin took the dishes to wash them. Yahiko and Kaoru went to bed. The four girls went to the room they were staying in.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Megumi to Sano after dropping the girls home.  
  
"What?" responded Sanosuke  
  
"Back at dinner. "You look nice" to that girl."  
  
"I didn't mean anything about it. It was just a compliment."  
  
"Just a compliment. You never give me a compliment."  
  
"How about you stay at my place to night."  
  
"Well ... I'm not sure?"  
  
"How about yes," Sano than grabbed Megumi and kissed her.  
  
The seen goes back to Neko and the others   
  
"So what did you find out?" asked Neko.  
  
"Well that its hidden deep in this forest here," Jessie pulled out a map and pointed to a forest near Mount. Fuji. "Now here is the easiest route we found." She then points to a path leading in to the forest.  
  
"But unfortunately there is no known path once we get in the forest," added Aiko. "But we do have some hints to were it lies. The rest we have to do on our own."  
  
"That forest right?" asked Neko pointing to the forest.  
  
"Yes," answered Aiko.  
  
"Isn't that the one forest sissy?"  
  
"Yes Koteni, it is," said Neko answering Kotenis question.  
  
"What about it?" Asked Aiko.  
  
"That forest is the forest known for traps," said Neko. "They say once someone goes in they are never seen again. We should get some help with us."  
  
"Kenshin and the others might help," mentioned Koteni.  
  
"Yes we can also get the Obewamba group to help also." Koteni gibes Neko an evil glare for saying that. "Well its getting late so lets us get some rest. There's going to be long days ahead of us."  
  
"Right," said Aiko and Jessie. Everyone hens went to sleep except Neko. Few minute latter Koteni notices that Neko was still up.  
  
"What's up sissy?"  
  
"Oh Koteni, Just thinking," Neko was trolling the rose.  
  
"About the note and rose?"  
  
"Yes but also about what's coming up"  
  
"Oh, well get some sleep okay. Oyasami."  
  
"Oyasami, I'm going to go to bed in a few more minutes." Neko then pulls out some paper and a pen. She started to right a note to the Obewamba Group in Kyoto. Then she blows the candle out and went to sleep.

Hope you enjyed this chapter as I did. Please Review and tell me what you think. Thank You


	4. Vision

Saturn: Hello there, How are you? Well I'm not going to say much just a few words. First is, I, Saturn Fire doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin, but I do own Neko Ryo and my friend Advena owns Koteni Tsuki. Second is that I hope you like this fic and R&R it. Please, Please, thank you sooooo much if you do. Sorry if I seem rude about that, but its just no one reads and reviews this but my closest friends Sniff, Sniff. Well here is the story for you Ja ne! Hope you come back to read more.

The Mysterious Fighters

Chapter 4

Vision

The next day came. Neko getting ready to go in town and send her letter she wote the previous night. She was thinking about what's going to happen. Some thing went throw her head at that point…

"Aoshi! No!" Misao chased after Aoshi.

"Misao no don't!"

"Neko were is Neko, and Jessie, they're both gone!" Menshind Koteni.

"What? Miss. Ryu! Miss Kaiba!"

"Kenshin! We need you here!" Koteni screamed as Kenshin ran off

Seen goes to Misao and Aoshi

"Aoshi! Aoshi, where are you! GASP!"

"Aoshi! Misao!" screamed Neko back in the real world.

"Koteni lookout!"

"What is it Aiko?"

"Behind yo…"

"Aiko! No…"

"Koteni, Aiko!" Neko screamed again.

Koteni runs to the room after hearing Neko screaming hers and Aiko names.

"Koteni what was that? I heard Miss. Ryu screaming, that I…" Kenshin sees Neko on the flow. "I'll get Miss. Megumi that I will."

"No I'll get her, you stay with Neko okay," Koteni gets up from knelling down next to Neko.

Once Koteni left Kenshin went to sit next to Neko and Port her head on his lap. "It's been a while that it has." Kenshin said while holding her. " I remember those days clearly. Yet I never felt comfortable around you. We were side by side fighting for the new Maji." Kenshin being more dazed out thought to him, "Tomo…"

"Neko!" Megumi comes running in the room. "Sr. Ken, Bo you know what happen?"

"Oro, well all I know is that I heard her screaming out, that I did. When I came in she was passed out on the floor with Miss. Koteni by her side."

Megumi feels Neko's forehead. "She has a slight fever, but other then that she just needs some rest. Sr. Ken will you please set her back in the bed, Koteni get some water and a rag."

"Sure," Koteni responds.

"Right," Kenshin carries Neko to her bed.

About an hour latter in the dojo

Kenshin, Aiko, Koteni, Jessie, Yahiko, and Karu sitting in the room talking about what could passably happen.

"She could passably had a vision, but I'm not that sure," responded Koteni.

"Why would you say that?" asked Yahiko.

"Well one thing is that this never happened before. When she has a vision she usually just daze out, or blanked out for a second. That the worse that ever happened," mentioned Jessie.

"Out of the hole time being with her she never past out after screaming our names." Koteni added.

"So, it could have been a bad vision?" asked Kenshin.

"Yes, if it was a vision," mentioned Aiko. "Vision can be good and bad. Most bad vision usually don't have good responses after words. It must have been a terrible on to port Neko out like this." Aiko starts to get a worrier look on her face. "Neko is strong in spirit to handle the worst of them."

"She seems to be attached to her friends," mentioned Karu, "could that have anything to do with it?"

"Yha, that's right," said Jessie looking at Koteni.

"Yes, that is right," said Aiko, "strong felling incorporated with a vision can effect it a lot."

"She was screaming Aoshi, Misao (Koteni twitched while saying the name), Aiko, and mine name… like something happened," added Koteni.

"Hay where's Sano?" asked Yahiko, looking around the room.

"He went in the room with Megumi, keeping an eye on Neko, that he did," answered Kenshin

"Ooooo, are you sure that's what they're doing?" Yahiko said with a smirk on his face.

"Yahiko!" Karu puled up her sleeve and smacks him in the back of the head.

"Owo," Yahiko rubes his head. "Did you have to do that?"

"Hay lets get back to Neko," Aiko said.

"You guys are talking about me?" Neko walks in the room. Behind her are Sano and Megumi. Which are glaring at Yahiko.

"How are you felling?" asked Jessie.

"Um, fine just have a major head eke," Neko responded. "Well I bet you all are wandering what happened. Well I just had a bad vision that's all." Neko couldn't bring her self to say what happened in it. "Well I have to go send this letter to the Ombi-wanba group." Neko left the dojo into town.

"Yep, some thing is definitely bothering her," mentioned Koteni.

"Definitely by the look on her face," Aiko added.

Ever one just sat in the dojo in silence. Neko came back an hour latter. Every one was asleep on the flow. Koteni wakes up seeing Neko and waking up the rest.

"Well Its about time to get ready on that journey," Neko said not mentioning anything else.

note: Just redid this chapter, to make it sound better (I hope) To mansion some thing that was in one of the reviews; Kenshin dose fight in front of the dojo, but its not quite out side of it ether. I just couldn't explain it well enough. You can actually tell if Neko is out of breath also, but you do have a good point. So I made it seem like she was this time. To let you know I have the whole entire series of this anime so I know Kenshin very well. I'm making him more like the English version. I believe that people make Kenshin do to much of staff like: that I am, or that I do. Well that all I have to say. Ja ne!

Saturn Fire


End file.
